pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Weezing
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexunova= |evofrom=Koffing |gen=Generation I |species=Poison Gas Pokémon |type=Poison |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=20.9 lbs. |metweight=9.5 kg |ability=Levitate |color=Purple |male=50 |egg1=Amorphous |body=11 |evo= |2-name=Weezing |2-jname=マタドガス Matadogasu |2-gen=Generation VIII |2-evo= |2-type=Poison |2-type2=Fairy |2-species= |2-ability=Levitate Neutralizing Gas |2-dw= |2-ndexprev=Koffing |2-ndex=110A |2-ndexnext=Rhyhorn |2-dexgalar=251 |2-evofrom=Koffing |2-male=50 |2-female=50 |2-imweight=35.3 lbs. |2-metweight=16.0 kg |2-imheight=9'10" |2-metheight=3.0 m |2-color=Gray |2-egg1=Amorphous |2-body=11 }}Weezing (Japanese: マタドガス Matadogasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I and a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VIII. Biology Physiology Weezing is a much more bulky and large version of its pre-evolved form Koffing. After evolving from Koffing, Weezing gains a secondary (although albeit smaller) head. The larger primary head has two fang-like teeth protruding from its lower mouth and two flat teeth protruding from its upper mouth, as well as a skull and crossbones marking. The smaller head has a simple frown and a circular marking. Weezing also has multiple pores surrounding its body that releases poisonous gases. A Galarian Weezing is much different than a Kantonian Weezing. It has a gray body with green smog clouds radiating from its mouth, which gives it the appearance of facial hair; the larger head has a mustache while the smaller head has a beard and eye brows. It also has a tall smoke stack on both heads, which resembles a top hat, with light-gray smoke clouds. The skull and crossbones on the larger head now has a golden tint, which is also applied to the circular marking on the smaller head. Unlike its Kantonian counterpart, both heads of a Galarian Weezing have their mouths open. Behavior Weezing is formed from a fusion of toxic gases and two Koffings for many years. Because of the constant mixtures of poison gases within its body, Weezing always emit foul-smelling odors. Just like its pre-evolved form, Weezing is able to hover in the air. Despite smelling horrible, the gases that Weezing creates have been used for perfumes. Weezing is fond of garbage and other sources of pollution; it is mainly nocturnal, always looking for trash from a human's house. Galarian Weezing relies on poisonous gases to sustain itself. Unlike its Kantonian counterpart, Galarian Weezing emits clean purified air rather than pollution. This process is done through the absorption of lingering air pollutants. The toxins Galarian Weezing stores inside its body are released into the air as concentrated poisonous gas, which is so lethal that a mere whiff will immobilize anyone caught in its vicinity. This toxic gas is apparently Galarian Weezing's best weapon to use in battle. Evolution Weezing is the evolved form of Koffing as of level 35. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Weezing Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Poison Gas|—|90|40|Poison|Status|Clever|3|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |'Smog'|30|70|20|Poison|Special|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Smokescreen]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Clever|2|3}} 4 |'Smog'|30|70|20|Poison|Special|Tough|4|0}} 7 |[[Smokescreen]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Clever|2|3}} 12 |[[Assurance]]|60|100|10|Dark|Physical|Clever|1|0}} 15 |'Clear Smog'|50|—|15|Poison|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} 18 |'Sludge'|65|100|20|Poison|Special|Tough|2|3}} 23 |[[Self-Destruct]]|200|100|5|Normal|Physical|Beautiful|8|0}} 26 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status|Beautiful|3|0}} 29 |Double Hit|35|90|10|Normal|Physical|Cool|2|1}} 34 |'Sludge Bomb'|90|100|10|Poison|Special|Tough|2|1}} 40 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical|Beautiful|8|0}} 46 |Destiny Bond|—|—|5|Ghost|Status|Clever|8|0}} 51 |'Belch'|120|90|10|Poison|Special|Tough|1|0}} 57 |[[Memento]]|—|100|10|Dark|Status|Tough|8|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |Poison Gas|—|80|40|Poison|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |'Smog'|20|70|20|Poison|Special}} 1 |[[SmokeScreen]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} 4 |'Smog'|20|70|20|Poison|Special}} 7 |[[SmokeScreen]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} 12 |[[Assurance]]|50|100|10|Dark|Physical}} 15 |'Clear Smog'|50|—|15|Poison|Special}} 18 |'Sludge'|65|100|20|Poison|Special}} 23 |[[Selfdestruct]]|200|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 26 |[[Haze]]|—|—|30|Ice|Status}} 29 |Double Hit|35|90|10|Normal|Physical}} 34 |'Sludge Bomb'|90|100|10|Poison|Special}} 40 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 46 |Destiny Bond|—|—|5|Ghost|Status}} 54 |[[Memento]]|—|100|10|Dark|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Galarian Weezing Generation VIII= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Learnset Galarian Form Leveling Sprites Appearances In Anime A Weezing first appeared under the ownership of James as a Koffing. It was mostly used to flee from the field by using Weezing's Smokescreen. James left it in A Poached Ego to protect Koffing and Ekans. Trivia *Weezing is much heavier than its pre-evolution, Koffing. *While two Koffing are said to fuse into Weezing, the anime and games simply have a single Koffing evolve into Weezing. *In Super Smash Bros., Weezing is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Smog. *Galarian Weezing is, so far, the only / -type Pokémon. Origin Weezing is based on air pollution and smog. Appeearance-wise, it resembles a cloud or a naval mine due to its tendency to explode. The tumor-like growth of its second head may be a reference to how pollution can cause cancer and mutations. It also resembles the ball-and-stick model of a water molecule (albeit with inaccurate proportions, as the ball on the bottom, where the large oxygen atom would be, is the smallest). This is likely a tongue-in cheek jab towards people who only use the term "chemicals" to refer to harmful substances despite the fact that all matter (even relatively harmless substances like water) are chemicals. Galarian Weezing's appearance (dark-grey body, smog gas resembling facial hair, and top hat-like smoke stacks) is reminiscent of images of wealthy men of Victorian-era England. It shares some aspects of a stone chimney (a common architectural feature in Victorian-era England), as well as air purifiers. It might also be inspired by the factories in England during the Industrial Revolution. Etymology Weezing is a misspelling of the word wheezing. Names in other languages * English, Italian and Spainish: Weezing * French: ': Smogogo * '''German: ': Smogmog * '''Chinese:: 双弹瓦斯(Simplified)/雙彈瓦斯(Traditional)/毒氣雙子(HK) * Korean:: 또도가스 Gallery Normal Form 110Weezing_OS_anime.png 110Weezing_OS_anime_2.png 110Weezing OS anime 3.png 110Weezing_AG_anime.png 110Weezing_Dream.png 110Weezing_Pokemon_Stadium.png 110Weezing Pokemon Colosseum.png 110Weezing Pokémon HOME.png Weezing-GO.png Weezing GO Shiny.png Galarian Form 110Weezing Galarian Pokémon HOME.png 8 7 weezing 1 2x.jpg 8 7 weezing 2 2x.jpg Galarian Weezing-GO.png Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon